Francis International Airport (HD Universe)
(Alternate angle of terminal building).]] In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Francis International Airport (FIA) is an airport situated in Dukes, Liberty City. The airport takes its name from an older rendition of the airport in an older rendition of Liberty City, but is otherwise completely redesigned. It is bordered to the north, south, and east by the ocean; the Broker-Dukes Expressway to the northwest (Meadows Park); Tudor Street to the west (Willis); and Saratoga Avenue to the west (Beechwood City). Description planes around the airport]]The airport is based on terminal 5 at J.F.K. Airport in New York City, while the runway design emulates that of LaGuardia Airport, also in New York. It is both Liberty City's largest (in land area terms) and most easterly neighborhood. Francis International is even larger than other large city districts such as Acter Industrial Park and Alderney City in Alderney. The airport is serviced mostly by FlyUS and their fleet of Boeing 747's (which seem to be the airport's only air traffic), and a handful of Shamal-based planes. Found around the airport are signs for "AdiosAir", however this is only indication of a rival airline. FIA has several jets (similar to Bombardier CRJ-100's) parked nearest the helipads and southern most entrance; some in FlyUS' express theme, some are private business jets from various countries. Three Annihilator helicopters parked on three helipads can be flown in multiplayer. In single player, one Annihilator is found once the player has killed all 200 flying rats. Hangman's NOOSE always start here (see article for details). Also, Team Deathmatch games can be started here. If one is started, make a B-line for the choppers. If you can't fly them, make sure no enemies gets inside of them. Upon entering the runway or certain inner grounds of the airport during single player, the player receives a four star wanted level and a fleet of NOOSE Cruisers or NOOSE Patriots, FIB Buffalos and NOOSE Enforcers will give chase and stop the player with whatever means necessary. In GTA Chinatown Wars, entering the runway does not give the player any wanted level. None of the airplanes have any logos on them. Airplanes including large jumbo jets and small private jets can be seen taking off and landing on the runways but they don't move from or to the taxiways. Points of interest Within the airport's boundaries are a police precinct just off the Broker-Dukes Expressway, south of the Willis access road, as well as a fire department, just south of the passenger terminal. Transport The Broker Line runs through the Francis International Airport station, providing arrivals to the city with quick travel to the rest of the city and departures easy and convenient access to the airport. From the road, the most convenient access to the Airport is offered by expressway exits. Both the Broker-Dukes Expressway and the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway possess exits to FIA. There is also an access road from Willis; this can be reached from Tudor Street. Glitches Upon entering the tarmac area, the player's wanted level will quickly change to 4 stars, regardless of the previous level. So, one could lower their 5 or 6-star wanted level to 4 stars. This is apparent in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Although if you hover in a helicopter, you will only get a 2 star wanted level. It is also possible to enter the terminal building, by a glitch, but since it wasn't intended to be accesible, it will have no interior. Triva *In GTA IV planes never leave nor enter the airport(Except in missions), they just fly low above it than raise up. Even the planes on the runway just taxi than head back to the tarmac. In GTA Chinatown wars they do take off and land but don't move off the runways. es:Aeropuerto_Internacional_Francis_(IV) Category:Airports